The subject matter herein relates generally to battery connector systems.
Batteries, such as those for electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles, typically include a plurality of cells grouped together as battery modules. The modules are connected together to form battery packs. Each of the cells include positive and negative tabs that are electrically connected together. Typically, busbars are welded to the cell tabs for sensing the voltage of the cells. A central battery management system is connected to the busbars for sensing and managing the battery cells.
Problems exist with connections between the busbars and other components of the battery management system. For example, typically the systems have many parts and have a complex arrangement of the parts. Some systems have central management while other systems have de-centralized management and the components of the central management system and the de-centralized management system are not interchangeable. Some potential failures are caused by environmental conditions such as moisture, vibration, as well as heating. Alignment of the busbars and the other components of the system is difficult.
A need remains for a battery connector system that connects battery cells and a battery management system in a cost effective and reliable manner.